Seita Kanemoto
is an original character of AMISOGUMI, and a main character who appears in CORPSE-PARTY -Cross Fear- and Spread The Word, a fictional horror game not based on the Corpse Party series. Design Seita is a small child who has short light brown hair and yellowish brown eyes. He wears a light blue t-shirt and green shorts. He also has a bandage on his right cheek. Personality Seita is a victim of child abuse committed by his parents. The authorities deemed it necessary for him to recuperate at the same mental facility as Kaori. While he was born with a timid personality, the years of abuse he suffered at the hands of his parents made him grow fearful of everything. Although they are unrelated, the warmth and affection he receives from Kaori has made him gradually open up to where he calls her "Kaori-sis." Story CORPSE-PARTY -Cross Fear- Seita is first shown in the opening, talking with Kaori and wanting to hear a scary story. Later he runs into the room and sees Mitsuhito trying to rape Kaori. He is sucked to the ground along with them. He wakes up in the haunted school with all of them and witnesses Kaori get bullied by Mitsuhito, to which she runs away Seita and the rest of the group (along with Sayako) goes to look for her after a while. They find Kaori on the other side of the classroom, but they are separated by a hole, so they talk for a while. They find the old generator and manage to turn it on. Then Seita and others go around and they see Kaori walk into the science lab and Seita goes to follow, but Sayako stops him and goes by herself and comes back saying she didn't find her inside. Suddenly the anatomical model charges out and grabs Mitsuhito, dropping him and itself down the hole. Sayako and Seita calm down and continue on their way. They go and talk with Kaori once again and she gives them the iron pipe. Sayako and Seita find the classroom with a body of Shiho - Kaori's sister. Seita asks Sayako to who is she talking with as he can't see anyone and they soon leave. They both then principals office and see that there is a huge statue of a samurai inside, it suddenly moves and tries to attack them. Sayako stays behind to protect Seita, while the latter is told to run away. After Sayako has given him enough time to run away she comes back, but finds out that Seita wasn't running and was worried for her instead. The monster then appears again, but this time Sayako manages to use some kind of powers to make it disappear. After that they both finally meet up with Kaori and they all go to the infirmary to get some rest. In there Sayako tells Kaori about Shiho and asks if she needs the ribbon, but Kaori declines. Mitsuhito - now mad, walks into the infirmary. He says that he will be able to escape if he will kill them all, so he attacks them. Kaori says to Sayako to bring Seita and run away, so they do it. They all hide inside one of the classrooms and Mitsuhito looks for them. They all escape one by one, but Seita gets caught in the outside. Before Mitsuhito manages to kill him, Sayako once again uses her mysterious powers to tear his hand off, followed by his head, killing him. After that she faints. Kaori and Seita both get her to the infirmary and Seita stays behind to protect her. He later appears possessed by Shiho and help Kaori kill the demon. They both runs to the classroom, but anatomical model gets in their way. Sayako appears and uses her powers to push him aside. After the group reaches the classroom, Sayako explains that she can't go with them as she is the new "host" of the school. Seita cries and Sayako gives him a charm - she ties Shiho's ribbon over his eyes, blindfolding him. After that Kaori and Seita leave. In the white world Seita gets distracted by fake Sayako's words to come with her, and looks back, but the charm didn't let him see, so he was saved. Kaori and Seita both escape the school. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:CORPSE-PARTY -Cross Fear-